User talk:The Omnipotente
1. Sim, muito provavelmente alienígenas podem ter sistemas de perspectivas muito diferentes dos nossos (por exemplo, podem ter uma lógica ao invés de binária como a nossa SENDO talvez infinito, trinário, quadrinário, monístico e coisas completamente diferentes, até mesmo as lógicas, emoções, sentimentos e pensamentos das mais variadas formas, possibilidades são infinitas 2. Estas possibilidades dadas por você são duas de infinitas, na verdade 3. Sobre a minha crítica a wikia não significa que eu odeio, eu até gosto e frequento (é óbvio, não? kkk) ser simplório demais, mas acho que seja para um bem maior, se for muito complicado iria ser muito trabalhoso colocar cada personagem ' Na verdade acho que você entendeu errado, é simplório pois a nossa linguagem, perspectiva, pensamento e imaginação é muito limitada, não conseguimos pegar todas as possibilidades de que um poder é capaz e a natureza do mesmo, até mesmo "Manipulação de Fogo" é complicado demais do que realmente é, pois cada usuário de cada universo tem o mesmo poder. Outro problema é a "limitação" de que há muitas coisas de todos os personagens, objetos, conceitos....etc que são "implícitas" e não necessariamente não existem, independente se foram ditas ou não em uma obra (por isso sites como Vs Battle Wiki são bobos mas divertidos). Até mesmo em nosso univeerso há diversas coisas que embora apontamos, afirmamos, descrevemos, conhecemos (tudo bem) mas pode ou não ser como realmente é Outro problema, você já percebeu os nomes, descrições e afirmações dadas para os poderes aqui? São nomes bobos e ridículos. É claro que é pedir demais sobre isto, só estaria COMPLETO e LIVRE DE TODAS AS "LIMITAÇÕES" que citei ou não citei se o site ou internet fosse ABSOLUTA E ILIMITADA. Entendeu? 4. Franquias Preferidas? Tipo Versos ou Obras de Ficção? Se for Versos gosto do SCP, DC, Mortal Kombat e Marvel, se for franquias/obras de ficção gosto do SCP, DC, Dishonored, Infamous, God of War, Left 4 Dead, Mortal Kombat 5. Impossibilidade "Regular", Impossibilidade Absoluta, Improbabilidade, Inviabilidade, Contraditório, Paradoxal, Oxímoro, Ridículo e Absurdo são conceitos baseados em uma perspectiva lógica básica (lógica aristotélica). Você me pergunta se eu acho impossível? É, de fato mas quem sou eu para dizer isso? 6. Na ficção (tanto obras ficcionais, imaginações, fantasias e até mesmo religiões e espiritualidades) existe diversos tipos de dualidades, desde que "um lado" é maior, mais real, mais essencial que outro (Mônada sendo Superior ao Demiurgo ou Mundo das Ideias sendo mais real/perfeito que Mundo Sensível) OU "um lado sendo absolutamente igual" (Bem e Mal no Zoroatrismo) OU "um lado ser independente ao outro" (Caos e Ordem na Marvel, Yin e Yang no Taoísmo e afins) 7. O que você acha sobre conceitos como "mundos possíveis", "necessidade" e "contingência"? Vitorriq (talk) 15:16, May 26, 2019 (UTC) ---- E poxa mano, Vc é uma ótima pessoa para ter uma discussão (não pq entramos muito em acordo) mas sim pq vc pensa várias coisas sobre muito assunto, e não limitados a coisas “humanas” agradeço mais uma vez pela oportunidade que vc me deu para conversamos. E ta melhor? 1. Seria muito interessante. Supondo que em nosso mutliverso(e além) exista infinita dimensões superiores(tanto de espaço como tempo) acharia possível um Alien ter infinitas dimensões em seu “ser?” Ou podia ser um número muito alto, mas não infinitos? 2. Esses exemplos peguei do canal Nerdologia, aquilink (caso queira ver). Assistiu vingadores guerra infinita? Se sim, lembra da citação de Doctor Strange ver 14 milhões de futuros possíveis? Maioria das pessoas acha muito, mas ao meu ver é muitoooo pouco. Tinha que ser infinitas possibilidades (isso sem conta os acontecimentos de ultimato). Acha que teria que ser quantas? Outro vídeo de Nerdologia sobre . 3. Ah sim, realmente tinha entendido errado. Concordo, mas fazer o que, acho que não temos como escapar da simplicidade. Acha que podemos evoluir ao ponto de no mínimo usamos uma lógica muito mais complexa? 4. Dishonored e Infamous que não conheço, o resto gosto muito tbm. Em Franquia/obras de mídia diferente posso adicionar critérios mais em uma mídia do que outros. Mas no geral, obras que tem uma cosmogonia boa e complexa me chama mais atenção (Marvel, Dc, LC, Sonicverse, etc) 5. Se tratando de ficção e logica, 2 perguntas. Logica limita mais do que o contrário? Outra para nos humanos, logica dá a sensação de limitação mais que o contrário? (PQ nesses casos, usamos logicaque pouco para definir um ser supremo e tbm um fraco, se não iria ficar difícil de analisar) 6.Exemplo Perfeito. Uma coisa que penso é que algumas coisas podem haver trindade na vdd. Por exemplo: Existe bem e mal e a junção de ambos. 7. É o mesmo problema que tenho com a “omnipotência logica” (única diferença é que nesse caso não tem tanto malabarismo de palavras), se me engano é nessa teoria que usa logica para definir universos, como seria, e pq existe ou não (Estou certo?). Além de arrogância, acho que é muito inocente de humanos pensa que logica seria grande coisa. Ao meu ver isso é mais para dar um conforto para pessoas. Respondendo à pergunta diretamente: Acho que por mais que seja algo logico, não faz sentido nenhum. e vc, O que acha? The Omnipotente (talk) 05:48, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Digo o mesmo, mano. Eu sempre tento manter uma postura mais diversa, mais precisa e mais geral. Tentando considerar o necessário e o útil, tentando ser preciso e sem manter as coisas supérfluas 1. PRIMEIRO: Talvez nossa realidade seja apenas uma, e as infinitas possibilidades "morrem" enquanto só uma passa a existir. Aparentemente esta "possibilidade" ou "manifestação" é a mais válida, por enquanto SEGUNDO: Talvez sim, talvez hajam criaturas que tenham uma estrutura dimensional infinita, transfinita ou 3x10^50000, são "possibilidades" (o conceito de possibilidade como é entendido normalmente não é tratado aqui pois me refiro a um "potencial absolutamente e verdadeiramente como manifestações podem proceder". 2. O vídeo do Nerdologia agarra a definição de possibilidades tratadas na matemática e senso comum em nossa realidade, em minha ficção agarro a definição de '"potencial absolutamente e verdadeiramente como manifestações podem proceder". ''' '''Concordo com o Átila, 14 milhões e uma centenas é MUITO POUCO, talvez haja realmente infinitas psosibilidades, mas aí entra uma assunto que eu gostaria de observar sobre Possibilidades Alternativas (*) 3. Só posso dizer que talvez, mas não boto fé, me lembra sobre falar sobre as "cópias do mundo real" (*) 4. Não quero dizer que a lógica é inútil, na verdade ela limita pois se estreita em uma "pequena fração de um quadro da verdadeira natureza". ''' 5. '''Sim, e talvez há muito mais que o centro, bem e mal 6. [ É o mesmo problema que tenho com a “omnipotência logica” (única diferença é que nesse caso não tem tanto malabarismo de palavras), se me engano é nessa teoria que usa logica para definir universos, como seria, e pq existe ou não. Estou certo?] Sim, está certo, eles "limitam" infinitas possibilidades tanto na definição matemática e senso comum de possibilidade quanto por uma lógica e perspectiva humana. ' 'de arrogância, acho que é muito inocente de humanos pensa que logica seria grande coisa. Evoluímos para achar que nosso instinto, emoções e deliberações racionais são objetivas que por mais que seja algo logico, não faz sentido nenhum. e vc, O que acha? Como assim? Vitorriq (talk) 17:34, May 28, 2019 (UTC) 1.Boa Resposta. Outra pergunta. Como sabemos essas dimensões são de espaço e tempo, acha que pode existir outros tipos de dimensões? Como da imaginação por exemplo. 1.1 Mesmo sendo infinitas dimensões, isso ainda é muito limitado, teria como existir um ser transcende essas dimensões? Claro, pura especulação aqui. 1.2 Sobre conceitos: Vida, Morte, etc. Acha que de fato existe? E se sim, acharia possível um ser (exceto um Omnipotente) ou até uma raça inteira que Transcende todos conceitos? 2.Isso entra tantos fatores, tantas coisas, que tenho ctz que teria que ser infinitas. Achei esse vídeo do Atila bem maneiro. "potencial absolutamente e verdadeiramente como manifestações podem proceder". ' Como seria isso? 3. Se humanidade evoluir, acho que isso seja bem possível até. '"cópias do mundo real"? ' 4. Eu entendo. Realmente para nós logica é muito útil. Mas como sendo algo criado por humanos, não é nada comparando ao que a natureza é de vdd. 5. 'que por mais que seja algo logico, não faz sentido nenhum. e vc, O que acha? 'Nessa parte quis dizer que por mais que a galera use a lógica nessa teoria, acho sem sentido, pois de base, eles especular que logica seja algo metafisico e que definir como os universos são ou seja, uma superestimação da lógica. E o “ O que acha? ” Estava perguntando o que vc achava dessa teoria 6. Falando algo que penso. Não sei o pq. Mas acho fantástica a ideia de um Ser Omnipotente, Verdadeiro Ilimitado, que posso fazer absolutamente tudo. Até Entidades menores mesmo. Como tinha falando, as vezes “olho” para universo e penso, só isso? A existência de um ser tão “impossível” assim, me alegraria, eu saberia que realmente tem coisas incríveis pelo mundo a fora. The Omnipotente (talk) 00:17, May 30, 2019 (UTC) PS: ESTOU DEIXANDO EM NUMERAÇÃO DENTRO DESTE SÍMBOLO "[" PARA ME LEMBRAR EM CONVERSARMOS MAIS TARDE, BELEZA? 1. Antes que me esqueça, não precisa me perguntar "se eu acho possível", "pode existir", "poderia existir" ou "como saberemos/sabemos", isso é complicado por causa da natureza destas coisas. Enfim, dimensões espaciais das mais variadas formas, mas também "pode existir" '1' infinitas possibilidades de formas de dimensões, até mesmo imaginárias e inespaciais' 1.1. Novamente, dizer "pura especulação", "conjectura" e "imaginação" devemos tomar cuidado, é complicado, pois pode aparentar que é "especulação" ou "fantasia" e, na verdade, ser real. Por isso que digo que "se eu acho possível", "se eu acho que existe", "se pode existir" ou "como saberemos" se baseiam em pontos de vistas humanos (CLARO que eu posso estar errado mas né). Sim, pode sim seres que transcendem todos os tipos de dimensões, mesmo as imaginárias e imateriais. 1.2. Sobre a natureza dos conceitos, me lembra em falar sobre como os trato 2. Sim, "existe" ou "pode existir" SIM 2. Este "Potencial Verdadeiramente Ilimitado, em que apartir deste ILIMITADAS MANIFESTAÇÕES, SEM LIMITES, SURGIRIAM" é um conceito de minha ficção, ele é complicado explicar com clareza, mas vamos lá É como se fosse um "aspecto" do "Verdadeiro Ilimitado", um "estado de existência" em que TUDO ESTÁ e a partir TUDO se Manifesta. Claro que o conceito de "a partir", "contido" e "está" é inválido pois "Potencial Ilimitado" e "Ilimitadas Manifestações" é a mesma coisa e não necessariamente um estado potencial que se torna algo ou qualquer coisa parecida 3. ['Se humanidade evoluir, acho que isso seja bem possível até. '"cópias do mundo real"?] Como assim? 4. Exato 5. Eu concordo contigo, está superstimando a lógica como algo metafísico, talvez a lógica humana é resultado da evolução que nos permite sobreviver na realidade sombria que vivemos, mas né (posso estar errado) 6. Concordo contigo, mesmo que eu tento me afastar desta ideia parece que está "impressa" em nossa mente Vitorriq (talk) 20:51, May 30, 2019 (UTC)